This invention relates to a gooseneck hitch and more particularly to a gooseneck hitch of the ball type which includes automatic locking means.
Gooseneck trailers or the like normally have an adjustable jack or support which extends downwardly from the forward end of the trailer. A hitch means is normally provided on the lower end of the adjustable jack for connection to a coupler ball mounted on the floor or bed of a truck. The coupling of the coupler ball to the hitch is fairly difficult inasmuch as the coupler ball must be precisely aligned with the hitch to insure the coupling thereof. Some hitch arrangements provided on the gooseneck trailers require that the coupler ball initially be precisely positioned with the adjustable jack then being lowered onto the coupler ball with some sort of manual locking operation then being accomplished. The coupling operation therefore becomes quite difficult and time-consuming.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a gooseneck hitch including a guide ramp which permits quick and easy hitching operations.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gooseneck hitch of the ball type which includes an automatic positive locking mechanism.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gooseneck hitch including security means to prevent trailer theft.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gooseneck hitch which permits the trailer to be connected and disconnected from a truck at any angle up to 90.degree..
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gooseneck hitch which positively maintains the hitch on the coupler ball.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a ball type gooseneck hitch which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.